


Graduation Day

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, General team - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic because I like Spencer and Aaron retired from the BAU.  Bit of fluff, going to Henry's high school graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

 

 

“Do you need a tissue, Spencer?  I have a pocket full,” Aaron asks, grinning.

“I’m fine, thank you.  And I have my own supply, which I may or may not need,” Spencer replies, patting his jacket pocket.  

Aaron looks at his husband seriously.  “You know this is a happy occasion, right?  Henry graduating high school, start of his new almost-adult life, etc.  And you’re going to have to keep it together because I can guarantee you JJ will be a sobbing mess.”

“I know, and I fully intend to continue to be the responsible godfather I’ve always been.  I am allowed a small sniffle built of pride, but I’ll be fine.”  He looks at seats towards the front where JJ, Will and some family members are sitting together, talking quietly. 

“So what do you think about JJ’s request that we drive him to school this fall?”

Spencer shrugs and takes Aaron’s hand.  “Well, I understand the BAU Section Chief can be busy and it’s hard to get time off.  But I think it’s also that Henry asked for us. It’ll give them all time to get settled and then she and Will can go visit after he’s there a month or so.  Much less emotional for everyone.” 

“I guess so.   We held it together when we dropped off Jack.”

“You were a little teary eyed, don’t lie,” Spencer says, grinning.

“It was a windy day, I’ve said that before.  So you have someone to cover your lectures?”

Spencer nods. “All but two, and I’m working on those.  I’m trying to get Anderson to take them, he hasn’t done any training classes and I think it would be good for him.”

“That’s good.  I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it, but my classes don’t start until after Labor Day,” Aaron says, smiling smugly.

“Yes, I think you’ve mentioned that about a half dozen times already.  I’m glad you’re on this schedule, it’s much closer to retiring than I ever thought you’d be.”  Spencer gently reaches over and tucks a stray bit of hair behind Aaron’s ear.  “I like you home for summer vacations.  And I also like that I’m finally sleeping with the professor.”

“I’m glad you are, too.  And it’s not even unethical.”  Aaron cups Spencer’s chin and kisses him softly, long over any embarrassment about PDAs.

“Oh, god, every time I see you, you’re mauling each other.  Aren’t you getting old for this?  Hey, Dad, Pop.  You remember Claire, right?” Jack leans forward, kissing both his parents on the cheek while gently directing a pretty blonde into the seats behind them.

“Of course, Claire.  Glad you could come,” Spencer replies warmly, quickly squeezing her hand.

“Hi, Mr. Hotcher, Dr. Reid, nice to see you again.  Thanks for the invitation; Jack’s told me so much about his extended family.”  Claire takes the seat behind Spencer, smiling at Jack.

Aaron glances at his son’s stupid grin and takes Spencer’s hand.  “Nice to see you, too.  I hope you’re going to the JJ’s after the ceremony?”

Jack nods.  “Yeah, of course.  I gotta make sure to torment Henry, that’s my job.  Hey, why are we back here when JJ and Will are up closer?”

“JJ and Will?”  Aaron asks, eyebrow raised.  “When did they become JJ and Will instead of Aunt JJ and Uncle Will?”

“Dad?  Seriously, I’m an adult now.  And they’re not really my aunt and uncle, you know?”  Jack smiles broadly at Claire, who looks at the ground and bites her lip to keep the smile off her face.

“Jack, please be nice today.  And until you pay your tuition at Virginia Tech, listen to your father,” Spencer says, shaking his head.  “It’ll be fine, Aaron, he’ll call them Aunt and Uncle when we’re at their house.”  He turns around and gives Jack a severe look that rivals his father’s.  “Right?  Claire, you can call them Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne, and JJ will tell you to call them Aunt JJ and Uncle Will.  You okay with that?”

“Absolutely, I’d be honored.  I’m looking forward to meeting everyone, Jack’s told me about all your coworkers that he grew up with.”  She looks down the bleachers and pokes Jack in the arm.  “Is that dark haired woman talking with JJ your Aunt Emily?”

“Wow, yeah.  I haven’t seen her in forever, she still looks sharp.  So where’s everyone else?”

Spencer counts off on his fingers.  “Derek will be at JJ’s house this afternoon.  He’s driving from Chicago and picking up Penny and Kevin at the airport on the way.  Alex is in Africa with James, so they won’t be here.”

“What about Uncle Dave?  Will he be there?  Claire, you have to meet Uncle Dave.  He taught me everything there is to know about women.”  Jack beams a smile at his parents.  “Nothing personal, guys.”

“Is he the one who’s been married a lot?” Claire asks.

“Not a lot, this is his fourth marriage,” Aaron explains.  “And he won’t here, he and Erin are in Italy for their tenth anniversary.  So even if his record wasn’t great before, clearly he’s doing okay now.” 

“Sorry,” Claire says quickly.  “I didn’t mean anything, I was just told that…”

“That’s okay, Claire, don’t worry about it,” Spencer interrupts.  “Dave does have a bit of a reputation.”  He stage-whispers to Aaron, “Although now I’m not sure to be more worried about what Jack’s said about us or what Dave’s told him.”

“I only say nice things about you both.  After all, I don’t want my girlfriend to know the truth about my slightly eccentric childhood.”

“He always says such nice things, I wasn’t sure you guys could be for real,” Claire respond, kissing Jack’s cheek, then wiping off the lipstick stain.  “I really want to meet Henry, he sounds like an interesting guy.”

“Yeah, he’s like a little brother to me.  Oh, I think that might be his boyfriend talking with Aunt JJ,” Jack says, directing Claire’s attention to a dark haired boy talking with the family.

“Boyfriend?  Henry has a boyfriend?” Aaron turns to his son.  “Did you know that?” he asks Spencer.

He shrugs.  “Hmm… we might have discussed it a few months ago.  He’s not sure and just wanted to talk.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me?  I didn’t think we had secrets.”

“We don’t, Aaron,” Spencer replies.  “But this wasn’t my secret; it’s Henry’s business. He’s not sure he’s ready to talk with everyone and he’s certainly not sure he wants to tell JJ and Will.”

Jack snorts loudly.  “Why not?  It’s not like it’s 1950 or something.  No one cares.  JJ and Will certainly won’t, they think Henry’s the best kid in the world.”  He turns to Claire and says, “I couldn’t get away with anything growing up with these two.  Not that I did anything bad, of course.”  He smiles at his parents and continues, “Henry on the other hand…if Henry ended up being a serial killer, his parents would be all ‘Wow he killed more people than anyone!  Gee, wasn’t that a creative thing to do!’”

“Jack, maybe that’s not really a good thing to say, with your parents’ jobs?”

“What?” Jack asks, looking around.  “It’s a joke.  It’s funny _because_ of what they do.”

Aaron ignores his son and says, “Claire, when you break up with Jack, please know that you’ll continue to be welcome to come over for dinner whenever you want.”

“Oh, Mr. Hotcher,” she says, grabbing Jack’s hand, “I think I might be one of those women who fall in love with idiotic men and try to change them.”

“Fall in love?  You’re falling in love with me?”

“Maybe,” she replies and kisses his nose.  “Hey, look, they’re starting, now hush.”

“Jack?  Don’t mess this up, you need to keep this girl,” Spencer says and turns around to watch his godson graduate high school.


End file.
